Wastelander (Fallout 3)
(corpses only) (Andale) |tag skills = Capital Wasteland Corpse (Andale) |level =1 |derived =Hit Points: 25 (alive) DR: 2% (no headwear (generic)) 3% (headwear (generic)) 5% (motorcycle helmet (generic)) Critical Chance: 4% Melee Damage: +3 Unarmed Damage: +1.2 Fatigue: 50 Poison Resistance: 20% Radiation Resistance: 8% Skill Rate: 14 13 (corpses only) |baseid = , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , |refid = }} Wastelander is a catch-all term for anyone living in the wasteland who is not affiliated with any other groups. They make a subsistence living off the land, trade with local settlements, and try not to be ravaged by the abundant (and usually hostile) wildlife, or bands of roaming raider gangs or slavers. Most are not aggressive but will defend themselves if attacked. Background Some wastelanders will not want to open dialogue and tend to be rude, while others are pleasant and friendly towards the Lone Wanderer. Most are encountered by the Lone Wanderer in random encounters. These wastelanders are usually fleeing from anything from mole rats to a deathclaw, others may fight against these creatures, and some unlucky wastelanders are encountered already dead. Daily schedule All generic wastelanders and most involved in random encounters will wander aimlessly in their general area, but some may disappear after a while. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Locations Wastelanders not involved in random encounters can be found in fixed locations such as: * A wastelander being chased by a raider with a flamethrower will appear just outside the Calverton chapel. * A wastelander wired with a bomb will appear outside the canyon leading to Evergreen Mills after the completion of The Waters of Life if Broken Steel is installed. * Two hostile ghoul wastelanders live inside the pylon shack, Sometimes, they can be dead when reached. * Three hostile ghoul wastelanders occupy the ghoul outpost. * Four hostile ghoul wastelanders occupy the wasteland gypsy village. * One wastelander is the unlucky target of the claw aboard [[Zeta|Mothership Zeta]]. * One can be found dead near a wasteland captive. She can be found down the highway near Friendship Heights. She has a unique model, unused by any other NPC. Nearby, near the fire behind the steel walls set up by super mutants, lies another dead wastelander with a unique model. These wastelanders may be found alive. * One can be found fighting a super mutant in the back of a blue truck just outside of Pennsylvania Avenue. If he or she survives, they will wander around the Brotherhood checkpoint. * One can be found dead just across from an entrance to Metro Central and down the street from the Brotherhood checkpoint in Pennsylvania Avenue, secluded behind sandbags and car. * Two can be found in the wastelander campsite, usually sitting near the fire. * Two dead wastelanders can be found at the sewer exit, close to the Riverboat landing. Inventory Notable wastelanders * The Preacher: A crazed inhabitant of Seward Square. His hostage, who offers some unique dialogue, is also called "Wastelander". * John: An inhabitant of the wasteland killed by a pack of vicious dogs. * Ghoul scientist: A hostile scientist attempting to use the United States' nuclear arsenal to eradicate life on a massive scale. Notable quotes | | | | | }} Wastelanders in random encounters Although a majority of wastelanders offer little dialogue or are encountered dead by the player character, there are a number of wastelanders in random encounters that offer some unique interactions. The following is a list of these wastelanders. Appearances Wastelanders appear in Fallout 3, although the word wastelander is used in Fallout 2, and characters that can be considered wastelanders appear throughout the series. Gallery Wastelander CA1.jpg|Fallout 3 wastelander concept art by Adam Adamowicz Wastelander CA2.jpg Wastelander CA3.jpg Wastelander CA4.jpg Wastelander CA5.jpg Wastelander CA6.jpg Wastelander CA7.jpg Wastelander CA8.jpg Wastelander CA9.jpg Wastelander CA10.jpg Wastelander CA11.jpg FO3WastelanderGrayditch.jpg|Grayditch wastelander FO3WastelanderOasisRaider.jpg|Generic Oasis wastelander FO3WastelanderDeathclaw.jpg|Deathclaw wastelanders FO3WastelanderRadscorpion.jpg|Radscorpion wastelanders FO3WastelanderFragMine.jpg|Frag mine wastelanders Wastelander1.jpg Wastelander2.jpg Wastelander3.jpg Wastelander4.jpg Wastelander5.jpg Wastelander6.jpg Wastelander7.jpg Wastelander8.jpg Wastelander9.jpg Wastelander10.jpg Wastelander11.jpg Wastelander12.jpg Wastelander13.jpg Wastelander14.jpg Wastelander15.jpg Wastelander16.jpg Wastelander17.jpg Wastelander18.jpg Wastelander19.jpg Wastelander20.jpg Wastelander21.jpg Wastelander22.jpg Wastelander23.jpg Wastelander24.jpg Wastelander25.jpg Wastelander26.jpg Wastelander27.jpg Wastelander28.jpg Wastelander29.jpg Wastelander20.jpg Wastelander30.jpg Wastelander31.jpg Wastelander32.jpg Wastelander33.jpg Wastelander34.jpg Wastelander35.jpg Wastelander36.jpg Wastelander37.jpg Wastelander38.jpg Wastelander39.jpg Wastelander40.jpg Wastelander41.jpg Wastelander42.jpg Wastelander43.jpg Wastelander44.jpg Category:Fallout 2 characters Category:Fallout 3 characters Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Fallout 3 ghoul characters Category:Wasteland characters Category:Mesmerizable characters ru:Обитатель пустошей (Fallout 3) de:Ödländer uk:Мешканець пустищ (Fallout 3)